


What  Friends Do

by Pride_of_Six



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Consent Issues, M/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pride_of_Six/pseuds/Pride_of_Six
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troy is frustrated because he hasn't had sex in weeks and convinces Abed, his best friend, that friends do certain 'things' for each other.</p><p>*Edited 12/12/17</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out slightly darker than I was hoping. Sorry. 
> 
> First chapter is nothing graphic and consent issues are hardly there when you think of how much they love eachother anyway <3
> 
> This is my first fic on this site so be gentle.

Troy was frustrated. Sure, in the past he'd gone maybe a few weeks without sex; a month or even two in his driest period. Now? Now it had been six months of what felt like abstinence.

And, as he said, it was _frustrating_ , but the weirdest part? He didn't even try to get into someone's panties. Not once. Every time he considered it, Abed - his other half - appeared and... and took his mind off of it. 

At least, that's what he was telling himself. 

Truthfully, Troy would rather be with Abed than with some college girl. Not even just sexually, but he just genuinely enjoyed his time spent with his friend. Moreso than with anyone else, really. Abed was understanding (in his own special way), didn't make him do anything he didn't want to, and just generally made Troy feel good inside. Needless to say, Abed also made Troy feel good in other, less tame ways, but people like Abed were so far _above_ that kind of stuff that Troy knew he'd never truly get the chance. 

So when he and Abed are in his dorm room watching reruns of some drama-comedy (or 'dramedy', as Abed dubbed it), Troy gets an idea. 

"Hey, Abed?" he says, pausing the TV to get his attention, because Abed would _never_ stand for somebody speaking at the same time as the TV, "You know how I've been teaching you about the sort of stuff friends do for each other?" 

"Yes," Abed replies easily in his monotonous voice. His eyebrows knit together in a tell-tale puzzling look as he tries to read Troy's expression, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no," Troy says quickly, because nothing Abed has done to Troy has ever really been wrong. Sure, there's been a few misunderstandings, a few instances where Abed might have accidentally been manipulative or unsympathetic, but through it all Abed's never 'wronged' Troy. They both trust each other enough that they know their actions are born from a place of deep caring for one another. This is no exception, really. Troy leans into his friend's space, putting his arm behind Abed's shoulders on the couch, "Sometimes good friends do... special things for each other, though." 

Abed nods slowly, as if he's getting it, "Do you want me to do your homework again?"

"No! Well... yes." He admits, because hell, he could really use the help, "But not right now." Abed gives him a questioning glare and Troy gives up on subtlety, "Sometimes friends do... sexy stuff for each other." He says the word like he's a pre-teen saying something naughty for the first time. 

"Oh," Abed smiles, and he sounds so sure of himself that Troy is a little impressed and concerned by his understanding, until... "I'll go get Britta."

Troy pulls him back onto the couch when he tries to stand up, "No, I'm talking about you." 

Abed frowns, back to puzzling the information Troy's doling out for him, "Are you saying that friends give each other sexual favours?"

"Only special friends," Troy says as a sort of damage control. He can't have Abed thinking that he has to do whatever he's about to do for Troy to the rest of their friends. The thought alone is enough to make Troy almost want to call the whole thing off, but he's come this far. 

"Like us?" Abed checks, the processing in his brain almost audible. _Click, click, click, click, click._

"Like us," Troy confirms, shifting slightly closer to Abed so that their hips touch, "And it's a secret, so we keep this between us, okay?"

There's a tense pause before Abed says, "Cool," Troy smirks at his own accomplishment and at his best friend's generous nature, "Cool cool cool."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing something dirty.  
> Don't read it if you don't like it.  
> (It isn't going to be anything too bad.)

After Troy was given the affirmative, he was expecting for the floodgates to open and for them to suddenly start having passionate, last-night-of-the-world sex. That they'd fly into each other's arms, their lips locking, and frantically grope each other like their lives depended on it.

He wasn't expecting Abed to turn into a sex robot, but in hindsight, he probably should have.

"Which sexual favours would you like me to provide you with?" 

Troy could practically see the dial on his chest which could select--

"Penetrative sex, blow job, hand job," Abed listed aloud, shameless, and Troy blushed on his behalf, "Or a mix of all three?"

Troy wanted to laugh, wanted to cry, wanted to take it all back and assure his friend that it was all a joke, he didn't mean it... but he needed this. He couldn't take everything from his friend like this, though, "Uhh, just a handjob I guess." 

Abed nodded and pushed down Troy's boxers. Blood was already rushing southward at an alarming pace, and just the _potential_ of somebody else touching his poor, neglected member was almost enough to have him prematurely ejaculating before Abed could even really touch him. "Would you like--" 

"Surprise me," Troy interrupted, impatiently taking off his underpants. Now that this was really happening, he felt like he was about to burst. He felt hot all over, and like the only thing that could soothe him was Abed's hand. 

"Cool," Abed murmured as he took Troy's half-hard cock into his hand. Troy wanted to say _not cool, it's hot_ but he was a bit preoccupied with the reality that Abed had his fingers on his cock to begin with. 

"That's it," Troy cooed, using his arm behind Abed to play with the short hairs on the back of his neck. 

Abed started slowly pumping his hand up and down at the praise, watching Troy's facial expressions to see what he liked and what he didn't. It was a classic Abed move, really, and it only seemed natural that he'd treat this as another learning experience on how to make people happy. 

After a few minutes of Abed experimenting with different paces, different twists, and different pressures, Troy groaned, "Abed, do it faster-- oh!" 

Abed took his words to heart immediately. He started to gradually pick up the pace until Troy was writhing around on the couch, half pushing up into his best friend's grip and half shoving himself down. It resulted in him humping up into Abed's fist in synchrony with his hand's ministrations. The only sounds in the room were his laboured breathing and the gentle, wet sound of flesh on flesh.

"Abed! A-" his hand on the back of Abed's head grabbed hard at the hairs there as he let out a long groan of pleasure and _finally_ released onto his shirt and Abed's hand. 

Abed kept slowly stroking him for minutes, and it was so oversensitive but at the same time so _incredible_ that Troy just went boneless. Long after he had stopped leaking semen, he found it in himself to release the iron-tight grip on Abed's hair and rest his head on his best friend's shoulder.

"Thanks man," Troy said breathlessly. 

"Any time," Abed replied in his usual voice-- a little disappointing he didn't sound flustered at all-- but Troy was just happy something finally happened.

A pang of guilt suddenly washed through Troy, "Did you want me to do you?"

"No. You should get some rest. I'll clean us both up."

"Thanks." Troy slurred out, vaguely registering his shirt being removed and a warm cloth wiping him down before he drifted off into dreams of returning the favour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I feel dirty, but I still feel this chapter was necessary.  
> And I love Troy and Abed so much <3


End file.
